Hope for me yet?
by Jaygirl942
Summary: What if the Girls and Leo have had enough? How far will they go and what secrets will they uncover about the nuerotic Whitelighter's past. Rated for safety and language. One Shot!


**The girls and Leo have had enough of Chris's lies and decided to take matters into there own hands, will it force Chris to reveal his secret? What will they do if they have had enough?**

Chris was on top of golden gate bridge. When he was 6 years old his father had brought Wyatt here, and in turn Wyatt brought Chris here. It was a good place to think. In the future the bridge had been pulled down but this spot was still there. Wyatt must have kept it because he knew how much Chris needed it. Even if he was evil, Chris knows he still loves his brother.

When Mom died Chris went on a major demon hunt. He practically lived in the Underworld. Wyatt never gave up on him. He went after Chris and tried to talk him out of it. Chris refused. When Aunt Phoebe died Chris's heart snapped. The entire Charmed ones where dead. He stopped hunting demons then. Wyatt and Melinda both got him to snap out of it. Of course it was about a year later when he found out that it was Wyatt had killed her. Yes, Chris stilled loved Wyatt and yes Wyatt loves Chris. So that's why he has to save him. The present sister didn't trust him, and to be honest who could blame them? Chris could blame Leo though. He hates Leo and always will. Leo hurt him too much, even though he knows that the Leo in the present is not his Leo, Chris can't help but hate him. It's natural.

"I love you Mom, and you Wy! I will save you!" Chris screamed to the sky. It's a promise.

* * *

_"Chris!" _

Chris orbed into the manor to see the sisters and Leo staring- no **_glaring_**at him.

"What?" he asked, when suddenly Paige yells "Crystals, circle!" blue orbs surround Chris and he is locked in a powerful barrier.

"What the hell!? What are you doing?!" Chris looked furiously at the girls, _what is wrong with them! _Chris thought.

"We have had enough of you 'Future Consequences' crap, and we want you to tell us the truth" Piper was shooting daggers at him. It broke Chris's heart. He replied

"OK"

"Really? Are you serious?"

"Nope, I'm just messing with you." Paige walked to the table and showed him a piece of paper. Chris paled. The paper said: _Truth Spell._

_"_You wouldn't! You've tried that before but it backfired you can't!" Paige's eyebrows raised and recited the spell.

_"Lies are all that Chris has spoken,_

_Let his deception be finally broken,_

_Show the truth behind his eyes,_

_Tell the truth; give us peace of mind."_

"You Idiots!" Chris cried_._ Leo took a step towards him

"Tell the truth. Do not try and lie because it will not be pretty. We don't want to hurt you but if our son is in danger then we want to know!"

Chris folded his arms and stood silently. He could tell that they were waiting for him to speak. When it was obvious he wasn't they asked:

"What is your name?"

"Chris Perry" the girls looked at each other.  
"We want your full name including surname, middle name and forename."

"Christopher Perry." suddenly he curled up in agony as electricity ran through him. T_hey put a Taser on the spell!_ Chris thought. Damn, this is a torturing spell! They are not evil but to

save their son they will defiantly try some ugly spells.

Phoebe was wincing as he felt Chris's pain; this was one of times she could read him.

"Tell us your full name!" Leo repeated. Chris stayed silent. Piper opened her mouth to say something when Chris decided to answer.

"I've suffered worse torture than this, and by a much more powerful person, so please do not think that what you do is going to make me tell you my secrets."

Phoebe suddenly broke down crying her hand clutching her heart. Chris saw this and closed his eyes, breathing in and out trying to control his emotions.

"Phoebe!" Called the girls "H-his h-heart-t is b-breaking-g" she cried between sobs. Chris looked on emotionless. Leo looked sceptical and voiced this but was quickly shot down by

Paige's glare. She stood up and addressed Chris "Why would your heart be breaking? What are you hiding? Why are you here?"

Chris was trying to contain himself but blurted out:

"I came from the year 2026 ,and I am here to stop Wyatt from turning evil because he is my-" Chris slapped his hand over his mouth before he could say anything else.

Piper and Leo where shocked "He's lying!" she cried. Her child could not be evil! She thought it's impossible; her baby wasn't and never would be evil.

Chris laughed bitterly "Do you see me in pain? No. well I guess I must be telling the truth then" Leo turned away while Piper was fighting back tears. Phoebe was still on the ground

while Paige was shocked. Finally composing himself, Leo span back round to face Chris, glaring menacingly. "Are you going to hurt Wyatt?"

"No." another blast of electricity went through his body. Chris fell to his knees.

"Ha! I knew it! You are evil." Chris breathed deeply once again as he saw Phoebe crying.

"Let me rephrase that. I am not going to hurt baby Wyatt." he paused, when no shock came he continued "But I cannot say the same for the future Wyatt. I do not want to but if I have to I will kill him." Paige knelt down beside phoebe and pulled her up.

"She cant be here this is going to kill her!" And with that she and the empath orbed out. Chris knelt up and looked at Pipers tear-stained face.

"I didn't want to hurt you Piper, but I don't want to lie either." he bit his lip "I have to tell you something."

* * *

"In the future the world is bleak. You already know that Paige is dead so there are no charmed ones. Wyatt took over when he was 16 and brought the underworld above ground. He was named Source of all evil and destroyed "Up There". All Elders are in hiding and cut themselves off from us. The Whitelighters are almost extinct and what are left are too afraid to help us. The Rebellion is made up of two million people that lives have been ruined since the beginning of the battle. Two million people who have had to live like they are about to die and like they won't see tomorrow. Tomorrow is a luxury we don't have. The leader of the rebellion was 14 when he came up to the position. He knows Wyatt better than anyone and he has suffered more loss than anyone. He saw his parents being murdered by Wyatt, and he has seen his aunt slaughtered by his minions. He and his cousins had to go into hiding from him until he was finally captured and tortured to the brink of insanity. He bears both physical and mental scars. But still, he was not dead. He was there for a year.

When he escaped he did not talk for three months. All he thought of was of the times when he was happier with his brother and parents. When he snapped out of it the Rebellion was in shambles and Wyatt was one step from breaking through there defences. The Leader personally put up a shield round the whole base and cast a projection spell to keep out Wyatt's demonic forces. He then set up a council of the most kind and wisest people to help the world. He put his life and soul into the lives of half the world. He gave up everything. His childhood, his family, even the women he loved so he could make the world better again. Good again.

So he formulated a plan. He knew that there was only one way to save the world. To save Wyatt. They had to go back to when Wyatt was good, when he was innocent. So they planned to send someone to the past. Someone he could trust not to kill Wyatt out of bitterness. So he sent himself. Me. I came back to save Wyatt. I came back to save my family, every ones family. I have had to lie, cheat, even kill. I have had to bury my own soul to get to the position I am in today. I have done so many terrible things all for the greater good. But never have I been bitter, never have I tried to hurt unnecessarily. I keep to my morals as I promised myself not to become my brother. Not to be so wrapped up in evil that I have to kill my own parents. I have done all of this on my own. My father went into denial over my brother. He decided it was me who was lying, me who was evil. When my mother was dying I called, and called his name, but he didn't come. His excuse? He didn't think it was important. He always came when my brother called, when my mother, aunt, cousins but never me. I had to live without his love and I have fought. I have saved the world so many times and have never once been thanked. I will save your son and I will save my family."

_Chris flicked his wrist at the cage and it automatically exploded in green sparks. He left in a swirl of blue orbs._

* * *

Piper's face was stained with tears now as she listened to the terrible facts of his past. He spoke in such calm, sad and understanding voice that just made her want to scream in pain. Leo was in shock and just stood there with tears in his eyes. He did not even care that the young brunette had easily escaped the enchanted cage or that he orbed out even when the girls had put up an anti- orb spell on him. All he cared was that Chris was telling the truth. He had the spell to thank for that brutal honesty.

It wasn't until Piper fell to her knees that Leo snapped out of his trance. He sat down beside her and held her close."Shhhh," he whispered carefully calming her with his smooth voice. When Piper finally stopped crying she whispered "How could he do that?" Leo sighed. He honestly did not know. Wyatt was the centre of all good yet how Chris had said it you could see the pain in his eyes, the harmful truth of his words. His face remained expressionless as usual but his green eyes told a different story. Those green eyes that where somehow familiar?

Whose eyes? He looked at Piper as she went to the cradle of their son. He knew what was running through her young mind. "What goes wrong? Was it us? Are we bad parents? Was I a bad mother" Piper quietly lifted her smiling child into her arms and hugged him.

"No, Piper it's not us, and you're a great mother. Something happens to him to make him change, but it is not us. Everything will be alright."

* * *

Chris smiled down at his parents as they hugged. God, it had been a while since he saw them do that. They actually showed affection for each other. Some divorce. In the future, he had barely ever seen Leo, and when he did that was mostly for Wyatt or Mel. His wonderful Twice-Blessed and his Pretty Princess. Mom had always tried to share out her love equally, so no-one would be left out, but he knows that she loves Wyatt best. Both Mel and Chris know this. But at least Mel had Dad to care about her. Dad just blanked me. I'm the invisible child. The kid in the corner. Whenever Leo came home, I left. If he takes Wy and Mel out I stayed home and cooked with Mom. I acted like I didn't care. He didn't realise it hurts. But hopefully this time it will be better. He might turn out to be a good father. Maybe, possibly. Hopefully. But he had to be conceived first. As he looked down on his parents from the San Francisco Bridge, he thought...

"There might still be hope for me yet..."

The End

_**Edited: 16/03/10 (British Date)**_

**Review please! My first one shot! I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
